


Restless Night

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Roddy finds himself in a strange position.





	Restless Night

It was never unusual for Roddy to find himself in weird scenarios. Ever since he met Carole and Tuesday he’s learned as much. He was used to them by now, which he’s not sure if that was a good or bad thing.

But being trapped under the weight of Ertegun’s limbs? That was  _ definitely  _ new.   


This was him and his bleeding heart’s fault. After working all day with Ertegun his whole plans of curling up in his computer chair and watching this seasons latest new anime’s were all put to a halt.   


_ “You’ll stay a little longer, won’t you Roddy?”   
_

It was really,  _ really  _ hard to say no to the man, especially when he reached out and grabbed his hand. Ertegun had sounded so gentle and sincere. So of course he couldn’t deny such a simple request.   


It.. It was nice being needed, even if it was just his presence.

What was an invitation to watch movies in Ertegun’s room was now Roddy being trapped under the weight of Ertegun’s sleeping form.   


“How do I always get into these situations..” Roddy mumbled to himself, lying stiff as board. It was hard to move with Ertegun having a leg thrown over his own, an arm wrapped around his waist and his chin resting comfortably on top of his head.   


“Who knew he liked to cuddle..” He never would have imagined that anyway. Not that he’s imagined it! Or being in Ertegun’s bed, he definitely did  _ not  _ think about that.

His face was probably ten different shades of red by now. God, what a mess he could be.   


This is exactly why no one liked being alone with their thoughts. Except he wasn’t alone. And was with Ertegun.

Did he mention how much he was internally freaking out over this?

“Roddy, Roddy, Roddy..” Ertegun mumbled. Even in his sleep he liked to say his name. Why was it so musical to this man?   


The grip on him tightened which only crumbled Roddy’s plan of escape. Not that he really had one to begin with. There was no way he could get out without waking Ertegun up. It occurred to him he could call his trio of misfit friends, but knowing them.. Carole would probably laugh, Tuesday would panic and Gus would merely tell him good luck.   


Yeah, so that was out of the question.

So this was how his poor heart would end. Staying at Ertegun’s all night and having the dj wake up to find him like this. Oh, the humanity.   


..But would Ertegun actually care though? He  _ did  _ want him to stay after all. Er, maybe not in this position, but lately he’s been rather.. Touchy-feely. Not with anyone though, just him.

It made Roddy’s heart flutter. Was this what it’s like to feel special?

Even now, internal panic aside, he felt safe. Ertegun was always so nice to him. Even when he let him borrow an extremely expensive car Ertegun didn’t blow up or kill him like Roddy had expected.   


That given he was never going to ask Ertegun for anything after that unfortunate incident, but it was pretty obvious he had a soft spot for him. And the feeling was mutual, despite how much of a softie he was in general.   


So maybe.. Maybe this was alright. Roddy’s not sure how long it took, but soon he found himself dozing off in Ertegun’s arms. The only plan he had left was brushing this scenario off and pretending it never happened to avoid any awkward talks.

…   


However there was no need for that. Not when Roddy woke up to Ertegun playing with his hair and humming a familiar tune. It’s the happiest Roddy has ever seen the man and he can’t hide the smile that blooms on his face not even a minute after waking up.

“Good morning, Roddy.”   


So maybe the night wasn’t as awkward as Roddy had thought it was. It was probably the best sleep he’s ever gotten too.   


“..Morning, Ertegun.”

And.. And he wouldn’t mind waking up like that again. In the safety and warmth of Ertegun’s embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love these two because I do fhdjf Their dynamics and relationship give me life aaaa 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
